


95/VMIN_ABO_爱欲饱和_02

by ananassa_v



Category: vmin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananassa_v/pseuds/ananassa_v





	95/VMIN_ABO_爱欲饱和_02

02.

大黑放弃了眼线腮黄不要钱的hippop路线之后朴智旻开始疯狂减重减肌，单薄起来的身体让他变得异常怕冷，长时间不动手脚便会冰凉，和在零下天气也能光脚穿拖鞋的金泰亨是两个极端。  
他觉得自己上辈子大概真是一只三花猫了，镜头里镜头外不需要单人出镜的其他时候，一概把自己团成一团窝在金泰亨怀里。  
金泰亨的身体和他火红的发色一样温暖。他的心跳缓慢却有力，软绵绵的宝宝肚和朴首席的八块腹肌没法相比，可alpha的先天优势让他有比朴智旻更强壮的体质。他总是穿很少，成员们一起剥掉睡眠时间赶行程的时候他也不会像朴智旻一样疲倦……啊这些被上帝偏心的alpha。  
这样想着朴智旻怒从中来，扯开金泰亨丝绸衬衣领口的纽扣狠狠咬在他的锁骨上。  
“奥？”金泰亨委委屈屈。“智旻你干嘛咬我。”  
他除了小小声质问一下也做不了什么别的。他的双手被手机上的动作游戏占用了，臂弯里的朴智旻小幅度动作都会让他屏幕里的的游戏角色歪歪扭扭摔下悬崖。早前朴智旻揪住他衬衣华丽繁复的花边哼哼唧唧的时候他已经用动作警告过这位亲故，圈住朴智旻的手臂紧了又紧，试图缩小他在自己怀里的活动范围让他乖一点，可惜并没有什么用。  
“呀朴智旻！”可怜的游戏角色最后还是掉下陷阱丢掉了最后一颗代表生命的小红心，金泰亨把手机随便一丢转身就把罪魁祸首往沙发上扑，“这个游戏不能存档阿西！”

 

这是由六种性别组成的世界。  
男性alpha，女性alpha，男性beta，女性beta，男性omega，女性omega。  
alpha们强势且充满魅力，天赋异禀，beta们无限趋近于庸碌平常的的普通人类，omega们甜软馥郁，拥有时刻为受育保持准备状态的身体。  
世界无形中为每一个性别每一个人划分了社会责任，这是一个畸形的蚁穴，工蚁们背壳上刻着编号，作为形状不同的齿轮在这台巨大的机械里忙忙碌碌直至死去。  
可性别是无法被自主选择的，这是命运。  
这世界总有些人，是要踩碎命运的。

 

omega是什么样的生物呢。  
国中时课本上会有浅显易懂的彩色插图和解说，它们用冰冷的科学语气向十几岁的懵懂青少年解释人与人之间构造的不同。金泰亨记得那像生物书一样枯燥的课本上用极小的黑色的字写着，“虽然alpah看起来是社会的主导，但omega的信息素是能够主导alpha神志的激素。”  
金泰亨年纪小的时候对这些人类学家冷冰冰的科研叙述不置可否，此刻他突然有些明白那句不显眼的注释想要表达的是什么意思。  
朴智旻失去了信息素的嗅觉，金泰亨没有。  
从将朴智旻按倒在沙发上的那一刻金泰亨就开始后悔。他本想要和以前一样把这位捣乱又怕痒的亲故好好收拾一番，可他推人的力气有些大了，自己也不受控制地一起倒在沙发上。  
朴智旻的侧颈正对着他的鼻尖，那里生长着属于omega的腺体，鼓胀饱满，甜甜软软的信息素漾在空气里，金泰亨觉得自己的呼吸都变得黏灼起来。  
他的智旻24岁了，是一个完全成熟的omega，信息素闻起来像熟透的蜜桃，连外皮都覆着甜美的汁水。朴智旻再怎样抗拒omega的身份，他的外表也是和性别相符的。他的皮肤白皙，脸颊软糯，嘴唇……金泰亨从没有对朴智旻说过，当他跳DNA的编舞，伸出手掌蒙住眼睛时，巴掌大的脸上孤零零的嘴唇有多么饱满欲滴。  
他的智旻实在是看起来就让人感到饥肠辘辘的omega。  
“泰亨啊，我错了。”朴智旻挣扎着扭了扭身体，“别抓我痒，我不闹你了。”他想起之前几次被金泰亨抓到笑出满脸泪的悲伤遭遇，觉得还是不要惹这个人。金泰亨搞起事来就像皮毛蓬松的大型犬一样，拦不住的。  
他伸出手臂推了推，身上的人纹丝不动。朴智旻以为他闹起了小孩子脾气。  
“泰泰。”他放软了嗓子糯糯地喊他。“听话，让我起来。”  
并没有什么效果。  
“不要，”金泰亨突然就变得像小孩子一样任性。“我累了，要躺着。”  
他把朴智旻翻过来拉进怀里抱着，“智旻不许走，要陪我。”  
他喜欢朴智旻信息素的味道，让他想起小时候在夏天喝到的咕噜噜冒着气泡的桃子汽水。那不是过分甜腻的饮料，尝起来意料之外的清爽，就像朴智旻。  
金泰亨觉得自己越来越渴了，他想喝桃子汽水。  
可现在不是夏天，也没有校门外常年光顾的冷饮店。  
“智旻呐。”他用鼻尖蹭着朴智旻软绵绵的侧脸，“我想喝桃子汽水。”  
朴智旻怔了一秒，慢慢地转过脸来望他的眼睛，浅色的瞳孔里是什么难以言说的复杂情绪。  
“智旻真的太狡猾了。”金泰亨的声音低低的。“自己闻不到信息素的味道了就不管不顾跑到我身边。”他轻轻蹭着朴智旻柔软的发心，语气委屈得像被主人关在家里不让出门的大狗狗，“可我是alpha啊。”  
“智旻闻起来太甜了，我会想要智旻的。”

 

不该是这样的。朴智旻想。他明明都快要忘记自己omega的身份了。他明明连信息素都闻不到。  
可他现在不需要信息素的催化，甚至不需要唇瓣相贴的亲吻。他的身体不知从什么时候变得绵软而滚烫，指尖泛着甜美的酸麻，奇异的酸涩延着后背和脊骨向下攀。金泰亨明明什么都没有做呢，只是轻轻亲吻了他流淌蜜桃香气的腺体。  
“我变得……好奇怪……”话说出口他才惊恐地发觉自己连声音都是潮湿的。“这不是发情期……”可这又是什么。  
这和朴智旻经历过的每一个发情期都不同。发情期的omega是身体控制大脑，情热潮从尾椎往上一寸寸地爬进大脑皮层，后面总是不受控地湿成一塌糊涂的样子。可他现在不是这样的，他觉得脸颊很烫，大脑又热又晕快要思维停滞了。这次的情潮是从上向下推进的，他没有被身体控制大脑，他根本是从大脑就开始糊涂了。  
他的腺体像是一个开关，金泰亨用他薄薄的嘴唇吻了那里，自己就变得奇怪了。

 

朴智旻从来都不知道，金泰亨这么会欺负人。  
“泰亨你……呜……拿出去……！”他哭得惨兮兮的，白皙的肩背随着抽噎耸动。金泰亨真是太过分的alpha，他喜欢的玩法朴智旻初尝情事的身体根本承受不来。  
他是一个喜欢钻生殖腔的坏家伙。  
omega的生殖腔脆弱敏感，只有在发情期的时候那里才会打开，为繁育做准备。朴智旻现在并不在发情期，他的生殖腔是紧闭的。可金泰亨打定了主意不要放过他，每一下都往可怜的腔口撞去。  
腔口被抵着研磨的快感尖锐又致命，朴智旻除了带着哭腔的呻吟发不出任何声音。太多了，这太过了，他觉得自己快要死了。金泰亨平时不是这样的，他的泰泰又乖又听话来着，明明只比自己小两个月，却像小两岁似的，是可爱得不得了的弟弟。  
可他忘了，再可爱的小老虎，长大也要吃人的。  
“我真的很喜欢智旻。”他身上正在毫不留情地吃人的家伙开口了。“智旻无论做什么都很厉害，跳舞也好，vocal也好。还很善良。”  
金泰亨说这话时脸上的表情几乎可以用纯良形容。他的眼睛很大，眼皮薄薄的，故意睁大眼睛时便是现在这幅幼童般的天真无暇，叫人都快忘记他在床上多么顽劣多么坏心。  
“智旻把我照顾得很好，所以智旻也是喜欢我的吧。”他垂下头来亲吻朴智旻的嘴唇，叼着饱满丰盈的下唇轻轻缓缓地咬。他的声音低沉又温柔，像礁石深处传来的塞壬的歌声。  
他可不就是塞壬么。朴智旻浑浑噩噩地想。这个用脸和声音迷惑别人的恶魔。  
“智旻是喜欢我的吧。”恶魔还在耳边蛊惑他。  
“那是……亲故之间的……照顾……”朴智旻被做得有些狠了，辩解的声音抖得像飘零的枯叶。他终于知道金泰亨为什么喜欢穿阔腿裤了。他被自己的亲故欺负得腰背酸痛，大腿根抖得不成样子。要接受金泰亨真的……呜……太辛苦了。  
“亲故吗……”金泰亨重复着他的话，末了突然就笑得无比灿烂。“智旻闻不到信息素的味道了真是太好了，不然这个时候又该想要逃跑了。”他俯下身，尖利的小犬齿沿着腺体鼓胀的边缘细细地咬。“智旻不是讨厌alpha的信息素，只是讨厌我的信息素吧。”他轻声说。  
“智旻闻到我的味道会受不了。”他噬咬腺体边缘的力道变重了。“佛手柑的香味会让你变得很想要。”  
朴智旻惊惶地瞪大了双眼。  
“可惜智旻现在闻不到我的味道了，那只能换个方法。”他抬起头来对朴智旻甜甜地笑，让朴智旻想起血汗泪mv里他背着满背的伤痕回过头来的瞬间。

 

犬齿刺破腺体的痛感钝钝传来。他居然真的咬下去。这是朴智旻被信息素控制前最后清晰的意识。

 

tbc.


End file.
